The Pokémon Master's Journey
by sarutoninja
Summary: This is a story about my OC Shinku Kage coming from our world to the world of pokémon! He starts out in Hoenn mostly like the game, OP OC! OCXHarem OCXPokemorphs certain pokémon has a human form.


The Pokémon Master's Journey

This is a story about my OC Shinku Kage coming from our world to the world of pokémon! He starts out in Hoenn mostly like the game, OP OC! OCXHarem OCXPokemorphs certain pokémon has a human form.

~ Shinku's P.O.V. ~

I just beat pokémon omega ruby and its post-game again, I suddenly I felt tired as I hear a soft feminine cheerful voice with a undertone of a growl saying "You are ready Shinku." When it finished I was already asleep.

~ 2 hours later ~

I woke up due to my head hitting the vibrating metal floor…wait vibrating metal floor?! My eyes snapped open as I shot up to my feet just as the moving truck stopped the back door opened up. I stumbled out and heard "Welcome to your new home ! Sorry that you had to stay in the back of the truck, but everything's I the way you would like it, so have a nice day ! Bye!" In a feminine voice I just waved with a blank stare questingly as the women, and the machokes got into the truck then drove off. Once the truck disappeared I walked into my new house (Set up like the game) as I got to the living room I saw a black/red and grey travel bag with a note on it, which I read. It said [Welcome Shinku to the world of pokémon! Right now you're in little root town in Hoenn as you already know, the events that transpire in both omega ruby & alpha sapphire is going to happen.

But now Zinnia, has a identical twin sister named Sinnia, (not very original I know but bear with me) Zinnia, is in team magma and Sinnia in team aqua so be careful, but I have faith in you.

Now then the bag in front of you is your travel bag, it has all your gear from your games, and camping & Survival gear etc. You will get your pokémon once you get your pokémon trainer's license Shinku, Good luck!

PS you can have a harem! PSS Legendry's, mythical and certain other pokémon has a human form. PSSS Don't worry about thieves all your stuff is in a pocket dimension only you can reach. PSSSS you will be getting the ability to use the move attract to help you gain your harem it works extremely well on pokémon but human girls makes them easy to fall for you so use it wisely.]

My eyes widen at this information and grab my head as the info on how to use attract appeared giving me a small headache that disappeared in a few secs. I got into my new clothes that is black tennis shoes, black socks, black jeans, a grey t-shirt with a darkrai design, a delta emblem necklace and black fingerless gloves.

Once I finished getting dressed I walked toward May's house then I knocked on the door which opened up by May's mom, once she saw me she said "Oh you must be our new neighbor right?"

I nodded and said "Yes my name is Shinku Kage, and you must be it's nice to meet you is your husband home?" She shook her head then said "No but he is probably in route 01 but you can see our daughter May, she is in her room upstairs."

I thanked her, then I headed upstairs, I knocked on Mays door, I heard May, say "Come in!" Which I did. Upon opening the door I looked at May, she was wearing Black booty shorts, red shirt, red bandana, and black fingerless gloves, I activated my attract ability when we made eye contact making her to blush.

I introduced myself and her herself. When that was done we exchanged our phone numbers before we left the house and headed into route 01.

~ Route 01 ~

After 5ft into the path we heard a man yelling far away for help! So we rushed toward the commotion. When we got there we saw running in a circle with a poochyeana chasing him, a brown travel bag to the side.

I rushed to it taking out the pokeball in the center, I threw it yelling "I choose you! Show them your power!" As the pokémon took form the poochyeana turned its attention to its new challenger.

The pokémon was torchic, I instantly yelled "Torchic use scratch back to back on that poochyeana don't give it room to attack!" Which torchic obeyed knocking poochyeana out in a few hits I thanked it as I returned it to its pokeball, , said to us "We can talk at the labatory."

~ 's Lab 1 hour later ~

I just got torchic, a pokedex, and my trainer license. I bid farewell to as May, and I headed to my house.

~ My room ~ Lemon! ~

Once my bedroom door closed we got undressed after that was done we started to make out, Chest to breasts, her cc-cup breasts molding into my chest perfectly as I groped her bubble butt, I then lifted her up till her womanhood was just above my 9in dick after stopping our make out, her smooth legs wrapping around me on instinct.

I looked into May's eyes silently asking if she's ready in which she nodded yes, I then let go of her ass, and smashed my lips to hers to silence her upcoming scream, as my 9in dick went into her pussy breaking her hymen, punching into her womb, making her scream harder into me.

I held still while I waited for May, to adjust to my size which surprisingly only took 2 minutes before she started to grind into me. So I walked her to my bed then laid her down onto it. Once we got comfortable I started to pound as deep as I could into her causing her womb to bulge out when I thrust inside, and her to moan my name "S-S-S-SHIN-SHINKU!"

May cumed upon fully saying my name her already tight pussy gripping my dick turned into a vice grip and milking my dick for all its worth, making me moan out "F-Fuck M-May, I-I'm about to cum where do you want it May?!"

May replied with "Inside!" I nodded as I moaned "AHHHH!Take it all in May!" Then I too cumed deep within May, right into her womb, causing both of us to moan in pleasure and cum again.

~ Lemon End ~

After the second time we covered up in my black blanket then we went to sleep with my dick still inside of her.

~ Next Day ~

When I woke up my face was between May's tits, and my dick in still inside her velvet lined womanhood.

That's it for this chapter sarutoninja Peace Out!


End file.
